Life is always a little more fun, when you're a little more naughty
by SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt; 51, Making out, heavy petting, Scully grinding on Mulder's lap while telling him about the girl she used to sleep with and the sexy things they would do together


"Scully. What are you doing?"

Mulder sat there stunned, as his redheaded partner had just pushed him down to his black leather couch and proceed to straddle his lap. Now they were face to face she pushed her breast into his hard chest and whispered in his ear.

"If you behave I'm going to tell you a story, and maybe just maybe you'll even get a show"

She watched him nod as he couldn't seem to find any words.

"Now there are two rules, do you want to know what they are?"

He nodded again, not trusting his own voice.

"Rule one. There is absolutely no touching if you break this rule, I will stop what I am doing instantly."

With her knees either side of Mulder's thighs she fully put all her weight on his lap and groin. She wiggled her hips feeling the rise of his appendage and feeling the dampness in her own panties.

"Rule Two, you will not interrupt my story in any way because if you do, I will stop and will not continue under any circumstances."

She leaned into him again and nibbled his ear. Before looking him in the eye "Do you understand these rules?"

He nodded.

"I need to hear you say the words."

"Yes, I understand Scully."

"Good, now the story can begin."

She placed both hands on either side of his shoulders on the back on the couch.

"This story begins a long time ago in a land far, far away in a little place called college. Where there lived a young Catholic redhead girl who had a face full of freckles."

She kissed the crook his neck tasting the sweat forming on his skin. She used the flat of her tongue and licked from his shoulder to behind his ear. His skin broke out into a flash of goosebumps and she smiled.

"She met a prince charming that happened to be a princess."

She pulled back gauging a reaction from him, and for such an educated man he didn't understand what she was telling him. She laughed a very girly laugh before taking his ear in her teeth and tugging.

"She was not a lesbian, but her girlfriend was."

The sudden realization dawned on his face and she felt his erection spring into her thigh, he was hot, hard and ready for her. She licked her lips suddenly finding them dry and rough.

She spoke low and calm but with a sexy and alluring tone to her voice

"There was this one time."

He looked at her sceptical but like a good boy, he never said a word.

"Well, there was more than one time where this young redhead was not so Catholic. This particular time the redhead's mother had invited her and her friend over for Thanksgiving dinner. While at this particular person house about an hour before dinner was going to be served they started kissing like this."

She placed her lips on his, their tongues gliding against each other. The kiss was slow at first but became faster, deeper, heavier, more passionate than ever before. She ground her hips and pelvis into his. Her dampness turning into a flood.

She heard him moan and she pulled back, his green eyes fixated on hers. Her hands slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt sliding down her arms and falling to the floor. She reached around behind her back unclasping her bra and it too, fell to the floor.

She leaned her upper torso towards his body placing her rounded breast and tait pink nipple into his mouth. He looked at her asking her for permission and she nodded with enthusiasm he took her nipple greedily sucking, licking, nibbling like she was the tastiest treat in the world.

With his mouth occupied, silently thanking the gods for his oral fixation, she carried on her story.

"The redhead's friend with her beautiful brown hair and light brown eyes ran her hand down the redhead's body slithering, snaking, gliding with a feather-light touch. Across her breast, down her ribs circling her belly button before slithering her hand under the hem of her trousers and to her silk panties, finding her friend was wetter than she had ever been before."

Scully got up from Mulder's lap, her skirt and panties falling from her legs mixing with the clothes already on the floor. She stood naked in front of him his cock straining against his jeans. She perched back on top of him undoing his belt, lowering the zipper and springing his cock free.

"She glided her fingers through the redhead's wet folds spreading the juices around before finding her clit and pressing hard then circling it softly."

Scully placed her hand around Mulder's girth gliding her hand up and down his length hearing him moan in pleasure by her words and actions.

"She dipped her fingers into her entrance finding her tight, hot and moist. Her hand even in the weird position managing to pump lightly inside her curling her fingers and bringing her to the ultimate pleasure."

His breaths were heavy and laboured, his cock hard, red and swollen.

"That was the first time, the second came not to far in the future when the were fully unclothed and under the bedsheets, the door unlocked while the family talked downstairs."

She was going to make him squirm and beg for it. She had never felt so powerful as she felt right this second. She leaned overreaching in her bag and pulling out the pink little bullet she had brought from home.

She sat beside him the vibrator in one hand and his cock in the other.

"They could be caught at any time."

Her hand starting moving the bullet across her torso starting at the ribs, then moving to the underside of her breasts down her stomach. Then back up across one breast circling her areola before stopping at her nipple and pressing down hard. Her body starting to feel the utmost excitement of her orgasm building, while her other hand was pumping him slowly at first but getting faster and faster.

"Her princess moved her lips down the redhead's body kissing lightly, circling her tongue and sucking until reaching the apex of her thighs."

She lightly squeezed him and he jerked his hips into her hand she smiled before letting go slightly and carried on pumping, more vigorous with her ministrations.

"The redhead felt her princess' tongue against her outer lips before hovering over her clitoris."

She moved the bullet to each breast before moving to her sweet sticky core, pressing it against her clit hard. Her orgasm nearly at its peak.

"She felt her tongue hover before it finally touched and when it did - her princess did things that she didn't think possible."

He hung on every word and his eyes followed every movement, "What did she do?" he whispered softly.

"She swished, swooped, even zigzagged across her clit, her fingers felt like magic pumping skimming, sinking into the depths between her legs."

His eyes were dark the hunger for the epic ending hanging over him. "Fuck, please." he stammered.

Her hand squeezed him hard before violently pumping him.

"She screamed and screamed as the waves of pleasure crashed upon her body. Her body milking every moment of her princesses tongue."

"SSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLYY."

He bellowed his hot seed flowing out of him in waves upon waves like Mount Vesuvius erupting from its depths. It was on her hand, her arm, she even had some on her body it was also on his chest, stomach and trousers.

Hearing her name screamed from him lips sent her body into vicious and wild convulsions. Her own explosive orgasm so earth shattering leaving her breathless and trembling.

Later when they were snuggled in bed after cleaning themselves up. His head and lips buried in her red hair. He asked if any of her stories were real. One word flowed of her lips before falling asleep, that word was

"Yes."

The End.


End file.
